warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Bienenflügel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 29. Jan. 2012, 14:12:01 Hallo Bienenflügel Herzlich Willkommen im Warrior Cats Wiki! Ich freue mich dich als neuen Nutzer begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe, dass du viel Spaß mit den anderen Usern hast und dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an die anderen Admins, mich oder die anderen, älteren Nutzer wenden. Liebe Grüße & Viel Spaß 07:54, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid dass ich dir ewig nicht geantwortet habe, ich bin auch etwas beschäftigt, nun zu den Bildern, damit meinst du das Character Art richtig? Du musst dir einfach die Vorlagen runterladen, dann am besten mit GIMP oder einem anderen Zeichenprogramm ausmalen und hochladen. Am besten siehst du dir dazu Taus Tutorials oder die Tutorials von mir und anderen Usern an. Was die Unterschrift angeht, wendest du dich am besten an Smaradauge ^^ LG 14:45, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Siggis die mache ich ,du kannst auf meinem Profil gucken ,wenn du mir die Sachen sagst die da stehen mache ich dir eine ;) 18:17, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) So sie ist fertig du kannst sie dir hier angucken :http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3ABienenflügel%2FSig gefälls dir Ps: Im Spruch kann es leider keinen Farbeverlauf geben :-( Smara Du kannst mal auf meiner Disski gucken da steht das mehrmals ,wenn du es da noch net verstehst kannst du mich nochmal fragen XD Smaragdi Ich gucke mir das erstmal mit der Veränderung an ,dann schicke ich dir einen Code den musst du dann wenn du oben in der rechten Ecke unter Eistellungen ,den dann bei Signatur eingeben ,nur anstatt Name immer Bienenflügel und dann das Kästchen darunter ankreuzen smaragdi 09:42, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Die Siggis werden auf den unterschiedlichen computer verschieden abgebieldet ... das is normal xD Ich kann leider nichts dran ändern :-( Hast du dir den Code jetzt schon von meiner Disski abgeschieben oder soll ich den nochmal senden ? Lg 08:04, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) |[[User:Bienenflügel|Bienenflügel]]}} Ich freue mich das es klappt ,und hoffe du hast Spaß mit der Siggi xD Falls du mal was ändern willst kannst du dich stehts an mich wenden Lg 08:17, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke :D Wie hast du es geschaft das deine Signatur so bunt ist bei mir ist sie nicht so bunt? LGBelle 4 08:43, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Smaragdflügel Sorry ich kenne keinen Smaragdflügel LG''Belle 4 08:47, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Danke!! :D Belle 4 09:37, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Du wist die erste sein die meine neue signatur sehen wird!!(fals ich eine beckomme) LGBelle 4 13:00, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich auf meiner Profiel Seite zu meinen Freunden schreiben? Wallpaper Hey Bienenflügel ^^ Ich mache dir gerne ein Wallpaper zu Eichhornschweif, das ist kein problem ^^ 10:40, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Ja klar ,mache ich gerne xD .Aber wegen deiner Freundin und falls du Grasfell kennst gilt das auch für ihn/sie ,neue Siggis mache ich nur noch ab 200 sinnvollen Berarbeitungen (siehe mein Profil).Wenn du es ihr sagen könntest würde ich mich sehr freuen GLG 88.26.130.237 14:44, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das war ich ...sorry war net angemeldet Smaragd Freunde Ja du darfst mich bei Freunde eintragen ich mach das bei mir auch.LG 08:34, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nenin Grasfell habe ich bereits informiert xD Danke ,wegen dem bescheidsagen .Glg Smaragd Bearbeitungen Hallo Bienenflügel, ich wollte dich mal wegen deiner Bearbeitungen anschreiben. Ich sehe immer, dass du nur bei wenigen Absätzen ein paar Links setzt. Gucke doch mal, ob du auch bei anderen Absätzen bzw. im gesamten Artikel Links einfügen kannst (aber nur wenn sie nicht bereits einmal im Absatz verlinkt sind) oder ob Wörte/Begriffe wie z.B. Zweiter Anführer, Große Versammlung, auch Clannamen richtig geschrieben sind, diese werden nämlich gern falsch geschrieben. LG 08:39, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Bienenflügel, Ich muss nochmal dasselbe sagen, wie Aki schon vor mir. Bei Farnpelz eben zB hättest du durchaus den ganzen Artikel mit Links versehen können, statt nur einen einzigen Begriff, und hättest gleichzeitig auch die Schreibfehler bei Donner- und SternenClan beispielsweise verbessern können, also achte bitte mal darauf, nicht immer nur eine minimale Bearbeitung zu machen. - 20:26, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du schon wieder nur eine einzige Verlinkung eingefügt hast! Ganz ehrlich, wenn du nur ein Wort verlinken willst, dann lohnt sich die Bearbeitung nicht. Ich hab es ja schonmal gesagt, verlinke nicht immer abschnittweise sondern gleich den ganzen Artikel. - 10:36, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bruder Er scheint ja doch etwas von Warrior Cats zu wissen, Bienenflügel. LG Honigtau 15:23, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) thumb Ich hab die Regeln für Charakterart durchgelesen, hab aber nichts über thumb gefunden. Was ist das überhaubt? 11:43, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey ich hab antwort von smaragdauge beckommen. Er\sie sagt ich kann erst so eine signatur beckommen wenn ich über 200 sinnfolle beiträge gebracht habe :( Ich wollte es dir zuerst erzählen ;) LG Belle 4 12:11, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke ich werde dich sofort zu meinen freunden fügen muss sie nur noch erstellen :D LGNebelsturm 16:17, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Wollte mich noch einmal extra dafür bedanken, dass du mir so toll geholfen hast am Anfang. Ich bin ja nicht besonders gut klargekommen, aber langsam finde ich mich ein :D Also Thanks, LG Wolfsmond 20:48, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Story Ja, danke! Ich hab deine Beschreibung schon entdeckt. Hab auch eine Hierachieliste gemacht, von den Katzen in den Clans meinter Story. Bei mir gibts den Sonnenclan, den Nebelclan, den Eisclan und den Sturmclan. Du bist im Sonnenclan übrigens. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir die Hierachieliste auch zeigen... Danke das du mich auch eingefügt hast. Deine Geschichte wird sicher toll, LG Wolfsmond 10:02, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hab mich selbst nicht eingebaut, aber eine Katze im selben Clan wie du entspricht meinem Charakter... irgendwie... Du hast schon eine Schülerin übrigens -> Kristallpfote LG Wolfsmond 11:54, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Channel danke=3Ich hoffe,dass wir jezt ENDLICH in Ruhe unser RPG machen können^^Leyley RPG Komm mal dahin: http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com :) Danke ich würde gerne mal in den chat reinschauen und die anderen kennenlernen :D LGVenus 7 14:27, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das schicksal des wolkenclans Hey ich dachte das Buch kommt erst am 19 Mai raus wie kannst du es dann schon auf deutsch gelesen haben ich habe es ja auch nur auf englisch beckommen ? LG 14:02, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) ????????? wovon redest du? Und wie würdest du als Katze aussehen? LG 17:43, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso du redest von dem Buch ja das habe ich gemeint :) LG 17:51, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Hey ich habe mal versucht dich zu zeichnen hoffe es ist wenigstens ein bisschen nach deiner Vorstellung LG 17:59, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab auch was für dich gemacht. LG Ich habe auch kein GIMP. Ich mache die Bilder hier: http://pixlr.com/editor/ LG Du musst die Vorlagen auf deinen Desktop oder in eigene Dateien geben, dann kannst du es ganz einfach davon runterholen. LG Hallo Biene, Ich hab auch ein Bild für dich gemacht ^^. Ich hoffe es entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. LG Leopardenschweif Schilflicht-Bild und RPG hallo biene! Danke, ich habs mal versucht und von Schilflicht war ja noch kein bild da. Leider weiß ich nicht wie die Augen aussehen, aber ich hab versucht, das tiefrote Fell zu treffen. :) :) Jedenfalls mach ichs mit Paint, komm damit aber nicht besonders gut klar :/ Danke für die Sache mit RPG, werde mich bald um den Charakter kümmern :D <3 -liche Grüße, Wolfsmond 20:27, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi, also ich hab Paint schon aufm laptop drauf, aber ich denke, man kann sich das auch irgendwo runterladen (nur vermutlich) Paint ist aber nur gut, wenn man einfärbige katzen macht, sonst hat man ziemliche Scherereien mit den Mustern. LG Wolfsmond 15:42, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gründerin Die Gründerin dieses Wikis war SilvanatheCat, diese ist allerdings schon kurz nach dem erstellen des Wiki inaktiv geworden, nichtmal ihre Benutzerseite ist bearbeitet. Tautropfen 17:46, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein, die Gründerin kommt nie on. Auch nicht in den Chat oder sonstwo, sie hat das Wiki wahrscheinlic sowieso vergessen, nehm ich mal an Tautropfen+ Tut mir leid das ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber mein Computer spinnt. Du kannst mich zu deinen Freunden eintragen. Das mache ich auch. Gänseblumnase 06:15, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild Hallo Biene ich hab mein Bild schon eingefügt ich dachte wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es ja wieder rausnehmen. Ich weis es ist nicht so schön aber ich wollte es trotzdem dir geben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir *knuddelt* 14:51, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild und Federschweif Hi, du! Ich hab mein Bild eingefügt bei deiner Diashow! ich denke die farbe passt, aber ich wollte sie nicht nur golden machen! In wirklichkeit ist sie sicher viel hübscher! Ich hoffe, du freust dich! Was ich noch fragen wollte war... ich bin bei deinen Freunden als Katze: Federschweif eingetragen! Danke, Federschweif ist voll hübsch, aber vom Charakter würde ihre Mutter besser passen, da Federschweif zu sanft für Wolfsmond ist! Es wäre nur ein Vorschlag und eine Bitte, vielleicht kannst du mich als Silberfluss eintragen! miau, hdgdl Wolfsmond 13:17, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Meine geschichte ist jetzt drin! Findest du auf meinem Profil. Hoffe es passt so LG Wolfsmond 15:19, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Joar ,kann ich machen :D Smara Birkenpfote Ich habe eine Frage. Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht hinter Gänseblumnase, als Katze: Birkenpfote. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Gänseblumnase 18:11, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nicht so schlimm, ich bin aber weiblich und mag Birkenpfote irgenwie nicht. Gänseblumnase 19:17, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke!! :) Ich gehe meistens nachmittags in den Chat so 15-18 uhr. LG Eiskralle 18:21, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sorry aber was du mit dem "bei go freigelassen " meinst weiß ich nicht :/ Das andere habe ich verbessert :D 17:44, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Selbst gezeicchnetes Bild Du hast mich doch gefragt ob ich dieses Bild auf RPG wiki (Eispfote) gezeichnet habe. Nein habe ich nicht, aber heute habe ich gerade ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild auf mein Profil geladen. Wenn du willst kannst du es ja anschauen gehen. Hdl 11:51, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Ok, aber jetzt über Himmelfahrt bin ich nicht da. da bin ich auf einem Karatetunier. :) LG, Eiskralle 17:33, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG ; Hey Biene ;( Ich vermiss Dich auch und Tiger und Daisy auch, Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder ;(. WIR VERMISSEN DICH GANZ DOLLE! <3 ♥ :* Ganz liebe Grüße Leopardenschweif Bienenflügel Hi Biene! Ja ich schreib eine eigene WarriorCats- Geschichte. Bienenflügel ist dort eine der Hauptcharas. Ürsprünglich wollte ich sie Meerschweif ''nennen, aber hab mich dann für Bienenflügel entschieden. Bin jetzt schon beim zweiten Buch von meiner ersten Staffel. Sie nimmt ein bisschen die Rolle von Graustreif ein. Nur dass sie sich ein Hauskätzchen als Gefährten nimmt. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 10:04, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ich stell mal meine Geschichte rein. ( Wenn ich ich es hinkriege. ^^) LG Gewitterherz 10:45, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok Jetzt hab ich die Geschichte reingestellt. Schau mal ganz unten auf meiner Benutzer Seite nach. Sind aber nur Hierarchie, Prolog und die ersten drei Kapitel. Mehr kommen später. Da ich es kopiert habe ist es etwas groß geraten. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 11:35, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Biene! Du kannst mich gerne zu deinen Freunden hinzufügen. Freu mich schon auf deine Geschichte. LG Gewitterherz 13:42, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Hier hab ich dir noch mal meine Bienenflügel gemalt. ^^ Mach ich! LG Gewitterherz 13:56, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, Biene Zu der beantworteten Frage hab ich noch eine Frage: Mein Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich so ein Bild überhaupt bearbeiten soll. Ich meine, es gibt ja diese leeren Vorlagen meim Character Arts. Wie kann man diese bearbeiten, so dass so ein Bild rauskommt, wie sie eben bei den meisten Katzenseiten sind. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen :D Lg Silberblüte- 11:21, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also muss ich einfach Gimpf download eingeben, oder was? Silberblüte- 11:52, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:29, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) I miss you Ja ich vermisse die Zeiten auch!!! Tut mir sooo leid das ich in letzter Zeit sooo wenig da war wir schreiben sch... Arbeiten und da muss ich lernen. Morgen schreiben wir die vorletzte und nach dieser komme ich hoffentlich wieder heufiger! I miss youu *knuddel* deine 12:24, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freundesliste Ja ,auch du darfst ;) 11:38, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hi Biene! Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Geschichte noch weiterschreiben kann, denn sie wurde gelöscht :( Deswegen stelle ich sie jetzt dann einfach ins WarriorCats Erfindungs-Wiki und dann kannst du sie witerlesen :D LG Gewitterherz 14:52, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab sie noch nicht ins Erfindungswiki reingestellt weil ich gesehen habe, dass sie auf Benutzer: Gewitterherz/Die Prophezeiung verschoben wurde. Hab das jetzt wieder auf meine Seite gestellt und jetzt kannst du sie da doch noch lesen. :D LG Gewitterherz 18:06, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kräfte von Dovewing und Cinderheart Ich habe deine Frage bei Fragen an Vicky Holmes gelesen ("Welche Kräfte haben Dovewing und Cinderheart/pelt?") und dachte, ich kann dír das auch sagen: Dovewing hat "Supersinne" und kann extrem gut und weit hören, riechen und sehen, was woanders (kilometerweit entfernt) passiert. Rußpelz wird als Cinderheart wiedergeboren und kann sich als Wiedergeburt an Teile von Rußpelz Leben erinnern, ohne zu merken, was abläuft, bis es ihr gesagt wird und sie sich von Rußpelz trennt. Ich würde das nicht als "Kraft" bezeichnen, aber sonst hat sie keine Fähigkeiten sondern ist ganz normal.WindheartxDyesternight 05:55, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) begrüßung Hey Bienenflügel ^^, danke dass nu mich so nett begrüßt hast Schattenflügel 14:51, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi biene! ^^ Hab jetzt meine Geschichte bis Kapitel zwölf hingeschrieben wollt ich dir nur mal sagen. LG Gewitterherz 18:10, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Forum Hi Biene,ich bin im Nebel-Clan.Link hab ich auf meiner Seite und wie schon geschrieben,dort heiße ich Flammenherz.Lg Flamme Hallo (: und Frage ;) Hallo Bienenflügel :) darf ich dich was Fragen? Wie machst du das Zeichen: oder wie kann man das machen nur mit seinem Namen? Freunde Hey, klar kannst du mich hinzufügen,mir hat es auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht und ich fand es schade das ich so schnell weg musste :( vlg Jayfeather8399 17:08, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Wiso darfst du wegen einem Film nicht mehr kommen? Ich hoffe wir treffen uns bald wieder hdl deine 17:51, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Biene, das mit der Kamera: Die PSP Kamera musst du dir leider kaufen (am besten mit einem Spiel als deckung, z.B.: Es gibt ''Invizimals die verlorenen Stämme zusammen mit einer Kamera, denn die brauchst du um Invizamls zu spielender Kamera ist ein Mikro eingebaut ). TwoBlade 08:06, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)TwoBlade Neue Idee Wenn du einen Ipod touch hast kannst du auch in Skype kommen TwoBlade 09:00, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Twobalde Oje und jetzt haben deine eltern angst das mit dir dasselbe passiert. Hdgdl 16:53, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps: Ich bin nicht 35^^ Hallo Bienenflügel!! :) Hi!! :) Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung!! :] Ich freue mich wirklich hier zu sein (Dank Geißelstern ;) ) MiichaMiiyo 19:31, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mii Yop, wir kennen uns bereits (: Geißel ist mein kleines Schwesterchen, könnte man zumindest so sagen ! Verwandt sind wir nämlich nicht xD Aber trotzdem habe ich sie lieb :3 MiichaMiiyo 15:20, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mii Merk ich mir :D Ich merk mir deinen Ratschlag :) Film Jap das ist immer gut zu wissen :) ^^ hdgdl 07:40, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich bin erst 12 :( werde aber bald 13^^ 08:12, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nein ich bin gerade nicht im chat :) ich habe mal wieder lust auf ein paar bearbeitungen und kann aber nicht gleichzeitig im chat sein^^ hdl deine 08:20, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Das kenne ich *mitleid* meine mutter weiß auch nich das ich gerade am PC bin Hdl deine 08:28, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja da hast du auch wieder recht ^^ hdl 08:40, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Stimmt das vermisse ich auch! Villeicht is sie ja auf klassenfahrtoder so :( Hdl 08:50, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wow das ist wunderschön! Wiso hat das denn vorher nicht funktioniert?? hadl 08:55, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Hi Biene <333333 Ich vermiss Dich immer noch :( Versuchs mal hier http://www.skype.com/intl/de/get-skype/on-your-computer/windows/ unter "Skype kostenlos" mit Skype herunterladen, vllt. klappt das :3. Ich HOFFE, das wir uns mal wieder im Chat oder in Skype sehen :* HDGDL und LG Leopardenschweif Hier dein Bild: Gänseblumnase 14:54, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Liebesbrief Lieber..., ich wollte dir sagen das ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebeund dich ragen ob du mich auch soo sehr liebst. Bitte schreibe mir zurück und gebe mir den Brie im Bus oder so. In Liebe deine ( Monnys echte Name) Und wie ist es???? Außerdem gibt es noch 4 Wichtige Dinge: #Honey muss mit ihrer Handschrift schreiben damit Moony sich verteidigen kann #Moony dar nichts davon wissen #Wir müssen Moony fragen wie viel sie Honey verzeiht #Wir müssen Honey überreden das sie das macht und Moony nix davon erzählt. fällt dir sonst noch was ein? Wir müssen das auch am Wochenende erledigen da honey unter der Woche nicht an den PC darf :( LG deineVenus 7 17:56, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps sry das ich vorhin so schnell aus dem chat musste DDD: Von Wind Bist du da? Dann geh zum RPG es sind gaaaaanz viele da! es ist halb acht.WindheartxDyesternight 17:24, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) heey :D Hier ist mein Bild für dich :D Bild Ich habe schon länger vor dir ein Bild zu malen hab ichs heute gemacht, also hier ist es.Eine Kriegerin mit den Namen Buntfell ^^ LG Ekliss Biene <3333333333 Hier ist ein Bild für dich. ich weiß doch das du sie so magst^^ Jacky Bildchen =3 Hier für dich^^Ich hoffe,du magst es Ley das tiny bienchen mach damit was du willst klar,türlich.Sag mir nur was von den Anis du willst und in welcher farbe.Ich mach das gerne^^'Ley' okay wird gemacht =3 Ley die Ani is fertig hier: Ich hoffe,es ist gut so Ley Hey Biene, ich wollte dir nur mal für dein nettes Kompliement danken. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht ich kann das nicht, aber anscheinend kann ich es ja doch! ^^ Danke Nebellicht.99 Admin-Treffen Hey Biene, Ich weiß eig. gehört das nicht hier her, aber Ich will's kurz machen. Im Admin-Treffen haben wir beschlossen, dass Knospenpfote (kam nie im RPG vor und hat nicht mel ein Mentor), Korallenherz (hat keinen Gefährten, kam auch noch nie vor), deren Sohn Herbstjunges (kam nie vor, Lichtjunges wird Tochter von Blütenfell) und Löwenpfote (ein für alle mal) zu löschen. Des weiteren hatte Blade die Idee eine Bruderschaft zu gründen, dies wurde akzeptiert und Ich habe es vorläufig unter Wiki Projekten eingeordnet. LG 22:09, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Es macht nichts, dass Du nicht kommen konntest, ehrlich gesagt, war Ich darauf iwie vorbereitet :3 Unterschreiben o.O Hi Biene warum unterschreibst du manchmal mit Biene (in blau) und manchmal mit Bienenflügel (als "gemalte" siggi)?? Darf man das überhaupt? o.O Und, wie bekommst du das hin? o.O GLG Wolfsfell 06:25, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bilder :) Hi Biene Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt. Es soll Bienenflügel darstellen. Ich habe gelesen, dass du Huskys magst. Ich dachte das könnte dir auch gefallen: Kennst du Jacky711?? sie hat ein Hunde wiki erstellt und würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn jemand kommen würde. http://de.jackyshunde.wikia.com/wiki/Jackys_Hunde_Wiki GLG Wolfsfell 06:40, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :) Hallöchen achso. Ich brauch erst 200 (!) sinvolle (über charas u. Bücher) Bearbeitungen um eine Siggi zu bekommen. :( Das ist neu eingeführt worden. Freut mich, dass dir die Bilder gefallen :) <3333333333333333333 Wie bekommst du das hin das Biene verlinkt ist? GLG Wolfsfell 16:53, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Seite nimmt Kennwort nicht an, bin völlig verzweifelt. Kannst du dir ne Frage überlegen, die nur ich als die echte WindheartxDyesternight beantworten kann? Ich muss Aki überzeugen, dass ich Wind bin!!! Glaube jemand hat das Kennwort erraten. *am Boden zerstört sei* Wieso es so ist, dass rote Katzen immer getigert sind, weiß ich nicht genau, ich bin kein Katzenexperte, was echte Katzen angeht. Feuerstern hat allerdings eine Tigerung, ich hab sie nur sehr schwach gemacht. Die einzige von meinen CAs, wo eine rote Katze ohne Tigerung drauf ist, ist Amberclaw, den ich deswegen noch verbessern muss. Tautropfen 16:34, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Überraschung Habe dir nochmal ein Bild gemalt diesmal mit Gimp <33333 :D hdl deine 15:58, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) RPG? Kommst du???? Buntschweif 11:28, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Bienenflügel, ich danke dir sehr für das Kompliment und ich kann es nur zurück geben! Hdggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl ♥! Deine Schattenrose Geschichte Hi biene! Bienenflügel wird ein Hauskätzchen weil sie sich ein Hauskätzchen verliebt.Sie erwartet dann Junge von ihm und als der clan es erfährt verlässt sie den Clan und geht zu ihm. (Passiert erst im dritten Teil.auf meinem Profil siehst du ein Zitat von ihr wie sie den clan verlässt.) Aber sie kommt wieder mit ihren Jungen. ^^ 12:07, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Unnötiger Beitrag xD joa ich schreib dir mal was unnötiges: Das Lied "La La Love" *ohwurm hab* ist aus Zypern und nicht aus Griechenland :3 ja kein großer Unterschied xD Das griecische Lied war "Aphrodisiac", für meinen Geschmack ziemlich klasse ^^; Und btw, eig kommen beide Lieder aus der Feder einen Schweden :333 17:50, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi Bienenflügel, dein Blog war nicht unnötig. Aber ich hab den ins Forum verschoben, da ein anderes Mitglied die genauen Tourdaten in einen Artikel geschrieben hat (den ich ins Forum verschoben habe). Normalerweise sind Blogs nicht erwünscht und werden sofern es wie bei deinem Blog nichts wirklich wichtiges ist, sofort kommentarlos gelöscht. LG 06:14, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) hi yeah, Ich bin grießgrämmig wie Gelbzahn :D 11:47, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Ein Bild halt xD 14:19, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte ;) Hey Biene! Ich hba jetzt (endlich) den zweiten Teil meiner Geschichte dazugefügt. Ich bin zwar noch nicht fertig aber du kannst schon weiterlesen. Viel Spaß! LG 13:10, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bitte, komm mal wieder in den Chat!!! LG Eichhornschweif 2012 Nochmal für Dich ^^ Hey Biene Ich weiß Du bist im Urlaub und so, aber Ich nochmal ein Bild für Dich gemacht ^^ Ne Beutejägerin, dieses Mal, und ja, sie hat absichtlich keine Schlammstreifen ^^ Und die Augen, Ich weiß DD: die sind mal wieder etwas übertrieben xDDD Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, LG - 15:59, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DDD: Ich darf nicht mehr an den Computer weil ich naja ein paar Sachen kaputgemacht habe :((((( Ich bin gerade heimlich hier weil meine eltern einkaufen sind . Sie denken das ich lerne . Ich vermisse dich sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sehr und hoffe das ich bald wieder kommen darf HDGDL deine 06:28, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) <3333333 (Mir fällt kein Name für das Thema ein also mache ich das:) SPAAAAAAAACE!!!^^ Hallo biene, klar will ich dein erster Kunde sein, also hier die Beschreibung: *Farbe: Schwarz *Text: The World would be better without you *Schriftart: Times new Roman 16:42, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank, biene LG 15:28, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Biene, du bist die beste! (Ich sollte sowas eigentlich nicht schreiben, aber egal) Kannst du kurz in den Chat? 16:42, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist nichts was man auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben sollte ;) Schneepelz und ich sind zusammen... Twoblade (Ich darf die Siggi nicht nutzen -.- pissing me off...) Weil ich keine 200 bearbeitungen habe -.- Twoblade PS: Du hast in der Siggi einen Schreibfehler: du hast bettet nicht better geschrieben, kann jedem passieren^^ BIld :) hab dir mal ein bild gemalt <33 ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 01:21, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey^^ Na, wie gehts dir? War dein Urlaub schön? Ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir bei zwei Sachen helfen kannst.... Sag mir erst Bescheid, ob ja, dann stelle ich sie dir! Ich habe dich sehr lieb ♥ Deine Schattenrose Frage Also, ich wollte fragen, ob du mir auch so eine bunte Unterschrift mit einem Spruch machen kannst... Das wäre echt nett! Ehm... Und die 2. Frage hab ich vergessen... XDDDDDD Deine Schattenrose Hallo Biene, Ich muss mit dir kurz was wichtiges besprechen, kannst du in den Chat? LG - 14:21, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Okay, dann nehme ich als Farbe dunkelrot, was ins gelb übergeht (wie bei dir^^ wenn dass okay ist...) Gut als Schriftart nehme ich "Lucida Calligraphy" und als Spruch "No road is long, with a friend at your side!" und die Farbe davon soll schwarz sein. Ich danke dir mein Schätzchen (freundschaftlich gemeint) ♥♥♥ Deine Rose Freunde? Hallihallohallöle Biene, ich weiß wir kennen uns jetzt nicht so gut (ich glaub sogar wir kennen uns gar nicht XD) aber ich wollt trotzdem fragen ob wir möglicherweise, aber wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht, Freunde sein können? Ich hoffe mal das ist machbar, oder nicht? *In die Knie geh* Ich hab wahrscheinlich zu viel Gewusel geschrieben deswegen frag ich jetzt nochmal deutlicher: Können wir Freunde sein? Bittteee Feder (Diskussion) 14:20, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Feder (ja genau es gibt noch User mit so einer kleinen, nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Siggi XDDDD) Yay!^^ Toll! Muss dich gleich zu meinen Freunden schreiben^^ Jap ich mag Kingdom Hearts und bin auch erst Fan seit kurzem Fan. Ich liebe diese Reihe *.* Als ich angefangen hab zu spielen dachte ich nur "Danke Square Enix! Endlich hat mich mal jemand glücklich gemacht!" XD (Endlich mal jemand der was von Abwechslung und Spaß versteht, ich meine Nintendo hat ja auch keine neuen Ideen. Bei den Mario-Spielen muss man eh immer diese Peach da aus den Fängen von Bowser oder wie der heißt befreien. Ich hab zwar nicht gegen Mario aber ist halt so). Haha jetzt bin ich völlig vom Thema abgekommen XD Bin ich doof Feder (Diskussion) 05:20, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) PS: Du würdest für mich ne Siggi machen? Dann würde ich dich ja gleich zu einer meiner besten Freunden erklären XD Aber ich glaub da wäre ich zu aufdringlich XD Siggi Ja da schau ich mal vorbei unbedingt *.* Wobei ich sagen muss das ich noch gar keine Fancharas und so was hab XD Also wegen der Siggi: Schriftart: Kursiv Name: Feder Farbe (Name): Da hab ich mir überlegt für den Abschnitt "Fe" orange zu nehmen und für "der" dunkelorange. Wäre das machbar? Wenn nicht ist nicht schlimm ;) Spruch: All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? Farbe (Spruch): Rot So für die Siggi hab ich ne Stunde oder zwei gegrübelt XD Aber jut, war auch mit meinem 3DS beschäftigt X3 Hoffe mal das mit der Siggi ist machbar, wenn nicht dann ist das nicht schlimm. Wirklich nicht^^ Feder (Diskussion) 08:00, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Feder Urlaub Hallihallo, wollte dir nurmal sagen, dass ich jetzt vom 11.08. bis 26.08. oder länger im Urlaub sein werde. Oh und darf ich fragen welche Kingdom Hearts-Spiele du hast (ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus dass du welche hast)? 10:08, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) PS: Und weils so schön ist nocheinmal: Danke für die Siggi!!! ... ;( Liebe Biene... Trotzdem vielen Dank! Ich weiß nur nicht, wie/ wo ich noch mehr Bearbeitungen noch hinzufügen kan... Das ist echt blöd... Wer hat diese Regel bloß erfunden ?! Manno... Heut geht echt alles schief :( Deine Rose... Ja, 1 und 2 hab ich auch und dann noch für 3DS Dream Drop Distance. Na ja mal sehen wie Japan wird auf jeden Fall fing mein Urlaub am Flughafen gut an als ein Typ meine Kamera geklaut hat XD Ist aber halb so schlimm, dann werdens eben keine Fotos :/ Hoffentlich bis bald. LG deine 09:26, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danki^^ Ich danke dir^^ Ich werde bestimmt ein paar Fehler finden XDD Ich habe dich sehr lieb, 200 Bearbeitungen, pah! Das schaff ich schon XD Dein Röschen ;) Chat Problem Hallo Bienenflügel, Ich habe gehört, dass du wegen deinen Eltern nie wieder in den Chat kommen wirst. Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nciht, aber ich sehe, wie traurig die anderen darüber sind. Und ich will dir irgendwie helfen. Meine Freundin Amberfang hat das selbe Problem, nur dass sie gar nicht zum Computer darf. Wie wärs, wenn du mit dienen Eltern redest? Ich meine, was soll in einem Warrior Cats Chat schon passieren? Probier mal schlagkräfte Argumente zu bringen. Fast alle hier sind unter 15 Jahren, und alle leben eigentlich wo anders. Persönliche Informationen gibt hier auch niemand weiter, darauf wird schon aufgepasst. Ich meine, Warrior Cats ist ja jetzt nicht irgendein Horror Buch, sondern ein Fantasy''' Buch. Was glauben deine Eltern was dir hier passieren kann? Solange du nirgends deinen echten Namen angibst, kann dir doch absolut nichts passieren. Hacker sind hier auch keine. Dieser Vortrag von dem du erzählt hast, also von wegen Internet ist gefährlich..Auf der Straße kann dir mehr passieren, haben sie daran schon mal gedacht? Am besten du redest wirklich mit ihren.. vielleicht hilft es ja.. Alternativ kannst du, wenn das alles nichts bringt, den IRC-Channel nutzen. Das ist zwar auch ein Chat, sieht aber nicht so aus. Den haben wir früher genutzt. Ihr (also du und du anderen) könntet ja einen eigenen Channel gründen, und dort schreiben. Vielleicht ist das ja besser... Ich hoffe ich konnte dir irgendwie helfen, und wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt, - 13:21, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 200 Bearbeitungen!!!!!!!!!! Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich habs geschafft!!! Ich hab 200 Bearbeitungen XDDDDDD Gibst du mir jetzt mein Siggi? Oh mann... Ich dreh grad föllig durch xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Jabadabaduuuuu!!! Ich könnt dich knutschen (freundschaftlich gemeint ;) Dein Schattenröschen XDD Peinlich :((((((( Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkeeeeee!!!! ... Aber ich weiß nicht wie man es benutzt... -.- ._. D: Ich bin soooooooo doof DD: Kannst du es mir bitte sagen??? Dein Röschen^^ Natürlich kann ich dir verzeihen. :) Ich hab es mir schon gedacht... 12:08, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) DAAAAAAAANNNKKKEEEE!!!! Ich danke dir sehr, ich habe jetzt alles verstanden und ich bin jetzt total happy!!! Deine '''Bin Neu Wie schon oben steht: bin neu, versuche mich zurechtzufinden Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 18:28, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gepardenstern Mein Name steht schon oben. Hab dich eher durch Zufall gefunden Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 20:43, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das größte Rätsel... Hallo Biene, ich weiß nicht wie wir das lösen können ;( ich wünschte deine Eltern würden dir erlauben zum beispiel in Facebook zu gehen oder in skype... Und das mit den E-Mails erlauben sie nicht? LG dein TwoBlade Das ist einfach nur... ...Nein ich behalte es für mich. würden sie merken das du dir eine neue E-Mail adresse machst? TwoBlade Das ist ein dummes Problem... (Ist das wirklich ein Problem?) TwoBlade Thx Biene! LG, dein Kieselflamme (Diskussion) 11:04, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Bienenflügel, habe bemerkt das du auch zum Flammenclan gehörst. Könntest du mir bitte schreibenwer im wiki noch alles im Flammenclan ist. Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 15:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Deine Idee Ja kannste. Ich wollte eine Geschichte schreiben, aber die Idee mit der Hierarchie ist auch gut. Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 11:57, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mhhhh? Ja das ginge so, (hab auch schon ein paar Namen) aber bist du jetzt Heilerin oder 2. Anführerin? Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 14:40, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hierarchie Ich hab mal den Anfang gemacht und eine Hierarchie aufgestellt, kannst sie dier mal ansehen. Jetzt bist du dran verbessere alles was die verbesserrungswürdig vorkommt auf deiner Profilseite und dann Tragen wir das zussamen. Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 15:36, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Veränderung Vollkommen in ordnung. Werde das machen. Wo wohnst du eigentlich (Stadt)? Vollkommen in ordnung. Werde mich drum kümmern. In welcher Stadt wohnst du eigentlich? Gepardenstern (Diskussion) 16:34, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC)